Pergaminos
by Guacha
Summary: Ginny vuelve a Hogwarts para cursar su último año, ella y Luna se descubren a si mismas intercambiando correspondencia con las personas que aman y debelándonos historias de post-guerra.
1. Septiembre

SEPTIEMBRE

"Amigo" Harry:

Me parece extraño esto de acumular las experiencias de mes en mes, solo para contarlas todas en una larga nota, estoy pensando ahora que fue una tonta sugerencia mía esto de un pergamino en vez de muchos, aunque Luna me ha dicho que asumió mi idea y ha dicho a Dean que haga lo mismo con sus pergaminos, brillantes o estupidez, no se, aún no lo decido.

Lo que si raya en lo absurdo es esa idea de mamá de "no noviazgos hasta la Graduación", solo por las excusas de tu aprendizaje y el mío; a veces pienso que sigo siendo más valiosa en casa, donde mamá puede estar mejor con compañía, en vez una casa que ahora se vuelve más sola que nunca, pero Ron me convenció de que era lo mejor para todos y he tratado de cumplir con eso; las visitas de Percy son ahora más frecuentes (claro hay que tomar en cuenta que desde que han nombrado a papá Miembro del Wizengamot, cree que su camino a Primer Ministro de Magia esta ya pavimentando como una autopista muggle de 6 canales) y como Ron y George aun visitan la casa 2 o 3 veces a la semana me hace pensar que las cosas para papá y mamá podrían mejorar.

Pero volver a Hogwarts no es lo mismo, más que todo porque ya no vemos muchos rostros familiares, muchos porque ya cumplieron su tiempo como Hermione o tu y otros porque la guerra golpeo a sus familias con una perdida, como el caso del joven Dennis Creevey, al que veces me parece tan extraño ver en la Sala Común o el Gran Salón sin la compañía inseparable de su hermano Colin.

El Castillo a podido ser restaurado, aunque algunas Torres no han podido ser reconstruidas en su totalidad y eso hace que algunas clases hayan sido cambiadas de lugar; la Torre de Adivinación por ejemplo esta a medias haciendo que Trelawney haya tenido que mudarse a las mazmorras, en opinión de Luna es el lugar más adecuado porque hace de su clase algo más "misterioso"; por mi parte pienso que ya es suficientemente tétrico el que aun sigamos teniendo clases de Posiciones allí, aún teniendo a Slughorn como profesor. De una forma u otra me alegra no tener Adivinación entre mis EXTASIS, gracias a las sugerencias de Hermione y su larga lista de libros recomendados, aunque gracias a ella también llevo Aritmancia y es algo de lo cual ya no se si me estoy arrepintiendo.

McGonagall se ha propuesto volver a Hogwarts a la normalidad absoluta y es por ello que me ha nombrado Capitana del equipo de Quidditch de la Casa Gryffindor; ya que aún no tenemos jefe de Casa ella aún funge como tal y como profesora de Transformaciones y me ha advertido con su muy conocida seriedad que como Directora no tiene preferencias con respecto a las Casas, pero… que no pretende perder la costumbre de mantener en su oficina la Copa de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas y que sobre mi recae que eso se mantenga. Nuestro equipo como sabes esta en franca reestructuración, pero eso no deja de lado nuestras esperanzas de realizar un buen papel. Confío que Demelza, Sloper y Peakes sigan realizando un buen trabajo. En la selección de nuevos candidatos he descubierto a un Buscador con extremo talento (no tan bueno como tu por supuesto), pero Dennis Creevey ha superado las pruebas de manera asombrosa; su tamaño y peso influyen en hacerlo mas ligero sobre la escoba y creo que es lo que le da la velocidad sobre la misma, a parte de que se ha convertido en mi mano derecha y se preocupa aún más que yo por nuestro equipo. Es gracias a él que descubrimos también a dos muy buenos jugadores, Annis Birch (una chica rubia y menuda, pero bastante ágil) y Keaton Finwick (un muchacho pelinegro bastante alto para su edad) que se postularon como Cazadora y Guardian respectivamente, ambos son de Cuarto y es Dennis quien me informo que el tío de Annis ha sido Capitán de los Tutshill Tornados y que ha practicado con sus primos, sus hermanos y ella todos los veranos y Keaton es primo de Merwyn Finwick Guardiana también de los Tutshill Tornados (el equipo de Quidditch preferido de Dennis por supuesto), dice Keaton que su prima le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe. Nuestro equipo se acopla perfectamente, así que estoy confiada en que podremos patear los traseros de los Slytherins y los Ravenclaws que por lo visto son los reales rivales a vencer (los mismos Hufflepuffs no ponen muchas esperanzas ya que no han encontrado un Buscador que valga la pena). Dennis ha mantenido el control de los horarios y puedo decir que Oliver, Angelina y tu mismo Harry, lo han debido tener de pupilo, no dudare en lo absoluto en recomendarlo a McGonagall como Capitán el año próximo.

Se que es difícil para ti escribir, te conozco Harry (¡por Merlín!, Dean y tu son lo mejor de camada de Gryffindor), pero no imaginas cuanto ansío tener en mis manos unas simples notas tuyas, por mas pequeño que sea el pergamino, te ruego me hagas sentir que no me olvidas, pues los días y las noches serian mucho más largas sin saber nada de ti, se que el recuerdo de Hedwig no te ha permitido tener otra lechuza, pero creo que me conformaría con las de la oficina de correos, dime algo de ti, lo que sea.

Tu "amiga".

Ginny.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Amiga" Ginny:

He comprado una nueva lechuza, nadie va a reemplazar a Hedwig, pero Arrow quien te esta entregando este pergamino solo tendría que saber el camino de ida y vuelta a Hogwarts y eso simplemente seria suficiente.

He esperado pacientemente las semanas pautadas para poder escribirte, pero sabes que no soy bueno para escribir largos pergaminos. No soy bueno con las letras, no soy bueno con las palabras, ¿Qué clase de "amigo" te has buscado Ginevra? ¿Tú crees que tenga las agallas para enfrentar a los Weasley? ¿A los siete?

No puedo decir que he ocupado el resto de mi tiempo en cosas banales, porque el Ministerios no ha supuesto una tarea fácil, pensé que ser Auror después de la guerra conllevaría responsabilidades, pero la guerra, esa como la conocimos sigue aquí a nuestro alrededor, extirparla requerirá de nuestra voluntad de hierro, de bases y convicciones firmes, de valores, de levantar la voz de una vez y para siempre si es que en algún momento te has quedado callado, porque, actuamos ahora y sacamos la oscuridad de nuestras vidas, o surgirán Voldemort por doquier, dejando familias destrozadas y niños sin padres. Mi esperanza no esta puesta en ideales banales, he conocido a personas aquí, que sé, también han vivido la guerra en la carne, tal como la vivimos nosotros y que pusieron y seguirán poniendo su grano de arena para que como dice Hermione _"las nuevas generaciones cuenten con las oportunidades que a nosotros en algún momento se nos quiso negar, puertas abiertas para un mundo donde la mayoría estaba acostumbrada a verlo todo desde una rendija en la ventana"_, no estoy dispuesto a que mi familia, la que siempre he soñado tener, pase por los horrores que muchas han pasado, quiero que mis hijos crezcan con un padre y una madre y si he de hacerme egoísta para que esto se logre para mi y para el resto, pues que ese egoísmo guíe mi vida y convierta este deseo en simple realidad.

Fuera del trabajo… he vuelto a la Casa Black, aunque no me parece el lugar más adecuado para mí en este momento porque se me antoja extremadamente grande, vacía. Ron y Hermione dicen que debo cambiar el color de las paredes y los colores en los muebles, mi adorada Ginny yo jamás he sabido como combinar los colores de los muebles con las cortinas de la sala, no sabría ni como iniciar. Kreacher me ha preguntado cuando llegara su nueva ama, pues aunque no creas apoya las opiniones de Ron y Hermione de que la casa debe ser cambiada. Supongo que algún día la mano de una hermosa mujer cambiara la casa de arriba abajo y podrá hacer en ella lo que quiera, aunque esto signifique llenarla de posters de las Holyhead Harpies y hacer pulular el verde y el dorado por toda la casa.

Todo pasara cuando ella este aquí, TODO.

Mientras tanto, sueño en mis largas noches que vuelo hacia ti, no importa si es bajo lluvia o en una noche despejada, solo vuelo a tu compañía y es que solo soy yo mismo cuando tu estas conmigo. Que patético se ha vuelto este viejo héroe de guerra, solo vive de añoranzas.

Solo pienso en ti, de ti es de quien escribo en servilletas en las horas del té.

"_Otro día de lluvia, permaneció en medio de la oscuridad escuchando la radio como de costumbre; abría y cerraba los ojos como un juego y fue cuando escucho aquella canción, como mil veces antes la había escuchado y su mente voló al pasado recordando mil cosas hechas y mil cosas sin hacer, ratos buenos y malos. _

_Recordó entonces la misma oscuridad, el reloj dando la misma hora, la misma canción, las manos acariciando su rostro y los labios besando su piel, no puede haber otra como tú; recordó la luz de la luna entrando a través de la ventana, la misma ventana por la que ahora veía escaparse los minutos, la canción y su propio corazón como todas las noches para buscarla; y escucho una voz que le decía "detenlos" pero ya era inútil, habían partido._

_No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció mirando a la oscuridad; afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo y las canciones ya no se escuchaban; se refugio entre las sábanas, frías como todas las noches y hoy más en medio de la lluvia; las mismas sábanas, el mismo silencio; mañana será otro día, mañana estarás aquí"._

Tu muy querido "amigo".

Harry.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mí querido "amigo" Harry:

Adoro a los viejos héroes de guerra.

No vueles hacia mi, no te has dado cuenta que todas las noches estoy allí, contigo.

Ginny.

P.D.: Has elegido bien, Arrow es hermosa.


	2. Octubre

OCTUBRE

Estimada Cuñada, Queridísima Amiga, Amadísima Hermana:

Me alegra que tus clases de Aritmancia no hayan resultado tan difíciles como alguna vez pensaste y también que los trucos de la biblioteca te han servido todo el tiempo; se que las practicas de Quidditch deben parecerte mucho más importantes, pero ambas sabemos que una Bruja debe tener más de una As bajo la manga. Imagino que tu vida en Hogwarts en este momento debe ser de mucho movimiento, pero aquí en el mundo exterior las cosas no dejan de agitarse.

La vuelta a casa a resultado mucho más que una odisea, la guerra aún de tan reciente término ha revolucionado todo, lamento de verdad haber pasado tan poco tiempo con ustedes en verano, pero el deseo de buscar a mis padres mino mis ganas. Luego… el regreso, mi hogar, el Ministerio, se bien que Ron odio el tiempo que permanecimos separados, pero eso también lo ha ayudado a tomar decisiones importantes para nuestro futuro, debo decir que me sorprende gratamente que haya resultado un tan buen empresario, el hecho de tener la tienda en pie en tan poco tiempo ha sido todo un logro y sé que Ron lo ha hecho más que todo por mantener el buen ánimo de George, sacarlo de su depresión no debió ser nada fácil.

Me parece perfecto que trates de distribuir tu tiempo para facilitar tus clases, eso de pergaminos con Harry una vez al mes es fantástico, Harry te lo agradecerá en el futuro pues no sabes las misiones a las que lo envían últimamente.

Yo también he tratado de distribuir mí tiempo lo mejor posible, pero ha resultado una tarea titánica. He reservado un fin de semana al mes para estudiar y repasar cada uno de los materiales que nos brinda el Ministerio para nuestra preparación y he convencido a Harry de que estudiemos juntos ya que muchos de nuestros instructores son los mismos, no sientas envidia por mi tiempo compartido con Harry pues nuestras labores no son en suma nada divertidas.

Y debo confesar que el mundo laboral no ha resultado nada fácil, aún pululan los seguidores de Voldemort que han pretendido socavar el liderazgo de Kingsley y el ambiente entre los aprendices de leyes mágicas está cargado de momentos desagradables al conocer tanta discriminación aun existente a tantos niveles, me alegra en todo caso que las nuevas generaciones, personas como Harry y yo misma, presenten una cara más variopinta que permita la mezcla total de Brujas y Hechiceros de distintas procedencias, sueño con que algún día el término "sangre sucia" nunca más sea utilizado en el mundo mágico.

Punto aparte, es el reciente inaugurado Torneo Weasly-Granger, a veces tiendo a pensar que el premio es la "mejor manipulación del año", no sabes como acumulan puntos mi madre y Molly (la Sra. Weasley, tu madre, ha insistido en que la llame por su nombre, tu padre también ha insistido en lo mismo), es el caso que desde la primera visita de mis padres a La Madriguera se ha formado una suerte de club "no casemos a los chicos tan jóvenes" que lideran mi padre y Molly y que tiene como mayor fan a mi madre. ¿De verdad piensan que después de las muchas cosas pasadas tomaremos decisiones precipitadas?, cuando Ronald y yo hemos dejado en claro nuestras prioridades estudiantiles o laborales, sin dejar a un lado lo que sentimos uno por el otro, que es realmente lo que sustenta nuestros sueños a futuro. No sabes cuanta madurez a mostrado Ron en las conversaciones con mis padres, jamás pensé verle de esa forma y aún así cada vez que lo hace siento que lo amo mucho más.

Pero la competencia es acérrima, Molly ha decidido instaurar el "fin de semana Weasley" y me ha nombrado su ayudante de cocina oficial, dice que si voy a ser una Weasley completa debo aprender a cocinar las comidas que a todos gustan, mi madre por otra parte le ha dado la razón y ha decido inscribirme en cursos de chef de comida muggles a fin de que también iniciemos el "fin de semana Granger", ella dice que si Molly puede nosotros también podemos y que sería una tradición a la hora en que lleguen los nietos, SI… has leído bien, "nietos", aún Ron y yo no hemos pensado en el compromiso y mi madre ya piensa en NIETOS, por supuesto, todo enmarcado dentro del "santísimo" y "sagradísimo" estado del matrimonio, cosa que mi madre ha recalcado doblemente, el solo hecho de pensar que Ron pueda pasar una noche en casa es un suceso que la horroriza y confía en que yo las pase en La Madriguera porque no nos cree capaces de "nada" cerca de Molly.

Ron también ha inaugurado su "fin de semana Nosotros", te sorprendería lo romántico y dulce que puede resultar ser tu hermano, sus palabras y sobre todo sus acciones me han demostrado que el siente lo mismo que siento yo, que nuestro amor no es producto de la simple convivencia, sino de un gran cumulo de sentimientos fuertes y firmes que nos auguran un futuro maravilloso, todos mis sueños se vuelven realidad cuando escucho los susurros de Ron en mis oídos, estos son los fines de semana que ansió que lleguen, solo con estar en su compañía el mundo parece realmente distinto.

Me preguntas con muchísima antelación que quiero para Navidad, he descubierto que las cosas materiales pierden importancia cuando añoras la compañía de la gente que amas, ahora el tener a mis padres cerca, cariño demostrado por mi familia adoptiva (los Weasley, que espero seamos familia completa en el futuro), un hermano como Harry que lo fue desde siempre y el amor de Ron, no creo necesitar regalos mejores; ahora bien y en todo caso, si me dejas pensar… no me disgustaría que Kingsley me regalara un Giratiempos, solo para no perder costumbres pasadas y definitivamente, tiene que ser este año, ya que he esperado por los últimos 7, es el momento de recibir mi jersey navideño Weasley, creo que esta vez si me corresponde.

En todo caso, verte en Año Nuevo sería el mejor regalo que podrías darme, mi muy extrañada amiga (mis padres han insistido en que pasemos Navidades juntos, se lo merecen después de tantas separados), se que será un placer pasar noches enteras hablando la una con la otra, espero que cuando podamos hablar me cuentes de los "grandes avances" de Harry y que estos de verdad sean "grandes" y "muchos", yo estoy segura de poder contarte los "avances" de Ron, porque la verdad he llegado a pensar que Merlín debe estar deseando que sea una pecadora, porque si no, no dejaría que semejante espécimen masculino permaneciera a mi lado llevándome al mismo cielo (discúlpame, se que es tu hermano pero no puedo mentir), no imaginas las nuevas habilidades que he descubierto en tu hermano, jejeje, solo puedo adelantarte que estoy "ALUCINADA".

Nos veremos pronto, lo espero con ansiedad.

Quien te quiere con todo el corazón. Tú hermana.

Hermione Granger.

P.D.: Amooooo el Quidditch y si Ron y Harry entrenaron juntos tantos años te aseguro, con una certeza infinita, que tu amaras ese juego mucho más, ya lo veras jejeje.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Apreciadísimo Sr. Potter:

Después de muchos meses Luna a recibido noticias de Neville, nos ha enviado un muy largo pergamino donde nos cuenta sus aventuras en Borneo, ¡lo imaginas Harry!, nuestro tímido Neville inmerso en la inexpugnable jungla. Pero por lo visto lo ha pasado de maravilla, su gran expedición en busca de hierbas exóticas parece tenerlo extremadamente absorto, en su misiva muestra otra faceta de su vida, es realmente impresionante ver cómo ha crecido su autoestima, estoy segura de que a mi querido amigo le espera un futuro brillante…

_"Oh Luna como te cuento, como te digo que he visto maravillas que jamás creí ver, Borneo se presenta ante mis ojos como mi gran sueño herbolario, la profesora __Sprout__ me confeso su envidia por esta expedición y yo realmente no podía perdérmela. Mi única preocupación era la Abuela y ahora se que gracias a la Sra. Weasley ella no se ha mantenido sola en casa y que incluso se ha animado a visitarla en La Madriguera, agradezco tanto a la madre de Ginny por la preocupación en la salud y bienestar de la Abuela, que me confieso no tener con que pagar tanta amabilidad…_

_Pero Borneo, ¡Ohhh por Circe y Merlín juntos que es mi sueño hecho realidad!, cuanto quisiera que estuvieras acá conmigo, se que disfrutarías como yo con este mundo perdido, descubriendo animales y vegetación nunca vistas, solo en nuestros sueños Looney, solo en ellos, juraría que aquí puedo encontrar los _Snorckack de Asta Arrugada_, se que podría hacerlo…_

_Sin embargo, he de confesar que a pesar de tus sabios consejos y de haberme advertido en varias oportunidades, tuve una lucha con un __Lizard Cowarding que perdí muy tontamente, estaba absorto cuando encontré la __Flos Caeruleus Cras (¡Merlín!, decían que ya se había extinguido en Africa y Asia), mi emoción fue tan grande que salte por toda la jungla como un niño y me detuve exactamente junto al __Lizard Cowarding. Su mordida debo asegurar que no dolió, en lo más mínimo, sentí su ponzoña deslizarse por mis venas y aún así no dolía, para nada, pero mis compañeros de expedición comenzaron a dar gritos de terror que creo lo espantaron en vez de él haberlo hecho con nosotros…_

_El camino de vuelta al campamento fue hecho entre caras de consternación y miedo, vi en sus rostros que temían lo peor, pero me dije a mi mismo que si había sido elegido __Gryffindor__ este era el momento en que debía demostrarlo. No deje en desuso entonces tus consejos queridísima Looney y yo mismo (a pesar del dolor que comenzaba a ser fuerte y pulsante en todo mi cuerpo) prepare la poción con __Sanatum Flava y Accredi Rubra que tu misma me recomendaste y deje instrucciones precisas y sin discusión, de que se me fuera administrada aún si perdía el sentido. Debo aclarar que la posición resultante tenía un sabor nauseabundo, pero una noche de delirio y tres días con altas fiebres culminaron en mi sanación…_

_He de decirte que mis compañeros ansían conocerte, pues ya te consideran un miembro indispensable en sus próximas expediciones, no dudo apreciada Luna que sabrás aprovechar cada minuto de ellas…_

_Salúdame con extremo cariño a Ginny, dile que si me permitieran ir a su Baile de Graduación no perdería la oportunidad de ir para no dejarla descansar ni una pieza, se que disfrutaríamos la noche completa, pues ni __Hogwarts ni yo hemos visto mejor bailarina…"_

Gracias a Neville nos hemos enterado que Hannah Abbott vive ahora en Hogsmeade, sus padres han comprado una tienda en el pueblo y se han propuesto ser la gran competencia de Las Tres Escobas, en nuestra primera visita a Hogsmeade hemos podido visitarla y probar su "Cerveza de Mantequilla Súper Cremosa", algo de lo que se ha jactado con mucha alegría el padre de Hannah, por ella hemos conocido otras muchas historias de Neville, por lo visto el también le escribe…

"_Cuando vuelvas a ver la luna, piensa en mí,_

_pues yo estaré pensando en ti._

_Cuando veas el mar, piensa en mí,_

_pues yo querré sentir contigo la brisa tranquila que emana de él._

_Cuando veas un nuevo amanecer,_

_ten por seguro que estaré pensando en ti y soñando estar contigo._

_Cuando en las noches no puedas dormir, no te extrañes,_

_soy yo que sueño contigo y te llamo en mis sueños para que estés conmigo"._

Al parecer a ella también le llegan muy muy largos pergaminos, solo que ella los recibe con mayor frecuencia…

McGonagall se ha propuesto realizar un Banquete de Halloweencomo el de los viejos tiempos y ha tenido a Hagrid de aquí para allá culminando preparativos, Hogwarts parece ahora el cuarto de Ron, el naranja y el negro pululan por doquier, Nick Casi Decapitado deseaba celebrar su cumpleaños en privado nuevamente pero McGonagall le ha convencido de ser leal a su Casa y mostrarse como la inspiración de la Casa Gryffindor para la fecha y que de esa forma lidere la asistencia al Gran Banquete, hasta a las chicas de Tercero se les ha permitido permanecer en el Gran Salón más allá de las 10, así que eso las tiene exultantes.

Luna me dice que hasta los Nargles parecen emocionados por el evento, es como si Hogwarts estuviera volviendo a la vida, paso a paso.

Los Hufflepuffs han inaugurado un Club de Poesía abierto para todas las Casas, publican en el Gran Salón todos los poemas de quienes quieran participar, "algunos parecen tan tristes", es por eso que los chicos Gryffindors han decidido poner humor en sus versos para atraer las risas y los Ravenclaws aseguran que realizan los poemas mas brillantes. Los Slytherins se han negado a publicar nada, si hay algún poeta en su Casa las serpientes deben estarse encargando de que esa flor no se vea a través de las espinas. Cada semana le darán privilegio al poema mas destacado por todos los alumnos y el creador del poema podrá recitarlo los viernes en la cena en el Gran Salón, ya se están preparando todos los poemas especiales para el Banquete de Halloween.

Me sonrío pensando en esas imágenes que los muggles tienen de nosotros en Halloween, "¡Brujas de grandes narices y verrugas!", Lavender o Parvati echarían por tierra cualquier teoría de fealdad entre las Brujas, pero me encanta cuando dices que _"a los muggles les bastaría con mirarme solo una vez para saber que las Brujas son extremadamente hermosas"_, se que lo dices solo para elevar mi ego, pero se siente tan bien que lo digas…

Su "amiga".

Ginny Weasley


	3. Noviembre

**NOVIEMBRE**

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Amiga, compañera, cómplice, Angelina:

Gracias por tu último pergamino, tu logras que la sonrisa aparezca en mi rostro, gracias por hacerme recordar nuestros años en Hogwarts, nuestras travesuras en el Quidditch, nuestras vidas, esas que teníamos cuando la guerra no había carcomido nuestros corazones.

Gracias también por la invitación a tu partido, lamento ser quien te rechace siempre, rechazo que no mereces, pero sabes que no soporto en este momento esa generación de alegría masiva, yo que siempre busque sacar una sonrisa a la gente, me descubro ahora prefiriendo un buen whisky de fuego junto a ti, rememorando mejores tiempo.

Lo siento, es solo que mi corazón aun no esta compuesto, él esta incompleto, tú sabes que es así, él añora otra compañía, la misma que yo suelo ver en el espejo, sin saber si su reflejo me muestra a mí o a el que ya no esta.

Me descubro a mi mismo paseando en La Madriguera, recorriéndola toda, pensando que en cualquier rincón encontrare ese reflejo, la otra mitad de mi mismo, tengo hoy la gran incertidumbre de saber si algún día volveré a sentirme completo, volveré a sentirme yo mismo, o seré la sombra quebrada de alguien más.

Solo pocos entienden, solo pocos ven en mi a quien soy, gracias Angelina por mirar dentro de mí como esos pocos, esos pocos que han logrado que pueda pensar en un futuro, en "vivir" de nuevo y no esta sensación que tengo a veces de un simplemente respirar.

Espero que como tú me has dicho, extrañe la risa y la quiera a mi alrededor, para contagiar e infundir más, cuando eso suceda quisiera que estuvieras allí, no imaginas cuanto valor tiene tu apoyo para mí.

Aceptare sin embargo tu invitación para nuestras "charlas del buen humor", esas donde tus historias llenan mi mente y alegran mi corazón.

Nos vemos pronto.

Con Cariño.

George.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Querido Ron:

Te escribo muy corto para informarte que he recibido una lechuza de Angelina Johnson que como sabes esta jugando con las Holyhead Harpies y junto a ellas ya ha cosechado varios triunfos, me comenta en su pergamino que habrá entre nuestros juegos de Quidditch, Seleccionadores para los equipos británicos. Por lo visto están clasificando ya a los nuevos talentos para el futuro.

He sabido por ella también que ya se han seleccionado un preliminar de 20 chicas para la plaza vacante de la Cazadora Leanne Ogden Ryan que ha decidido retirarse al terminar esta temporada para formar familia con su esposo Barry Ryan, no imaginas la envidia que sentí al pensar que una de esas 20 chicas podrían tener la oportunidad que yo siempre he deseado.

Angelina solo espera que alguna de ellas tenga 50% del talento que tienen los Weasley, pero se que lo dice para congraciarse un poco más con la familia, me cuenta que si se da la oportunidad, ella misma acompañara a la Seleccionadora de las Harpies y no dudara en alabar a los Gryffindors pues es bien sabido que nuestra Casa a cosechado grandes talentos.

Te dejo querido hermano, debo prepararme para la practica de nuestro próximo juego en contra de Ravenclaw, donde dicen tienen un Buscador insuperable. Yo confío que nuestro equipo saque garra y defendamos nuestro invicto, aunque he notado a Dennis más nervioso que nunca antes. En las practicas no deja de manosear un reloj de bolsillo que mantiene junto a él como si fuera su talismán, Luna lo ha visto de cerca y dice que a pesar de parecer nuevo esta algo maltrecho y ya no anda, pero ambas sabemos que perteneció a Colin, este lo llevaba con él en la Batalla de Hogwarts y antes de que esta iniciara el reloj aun funcionaba.

No me olvido de ti hermano, te recuerdo, te siento cerca aunque estés lejos.

Ginny.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Queridísima Luna:

No sabes lo grato que ha sido recibir tu lechuza esta mañana, esta me ha sorprendido gratamente ya que no espera una invitación como la que has extendido.

El Sr. Lovegood se ha comportado excelentemente conmigo este verano y será un gratísimo placer departir con tu padre y especialmente contigo estas Navidades, para serte sincero, me has ganado en la intención, pues tenia planeado secuestrarte para un paseo y una cena en este interludio vacacional, aunque no desestimare mi intención y te robare un día y una noche solo para mi.

Y no te preocupes llevo conmigo todo el tiempo Gurdyroot, para ahuyentar a los Gulpimg Plumpies, así que no habrá nada que evite con este en tu casa, junto a ti, para esas fechas

Muero de ganas por verte, mucho más de las que podrías imaginar.

Con Cariño;

Dean

P.D.: Gracias por tus poemas, me sorprendo en las noches leyéndolos una y otra vez, mi rostro muestra una sonrisa cada vez que veo tu lechuza, parezco un niño abriendo el envoltorio de caramelos y no sabes con que placer atesoro todos y cada uno de los que me has enviado. No me dejes sin ellos.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ


	4. Enero

ENERO

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Mione:

Tranquila, te guardare el secreto, así que ni Harry ni Ron sabrán lo que pasa por nuestras mentes cada vez que andan por casualidad sin sus camisas.

Y si…, ¡Ohhh por Merlín, como es cierto!, el Quidditch es el mejor deporte del mundo, sin ningún tipo de dudas jijiji.

Ginny.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Oh Harry; como te extraño.

¿Que quieres que te cuente Harry?

Podría contar los mejores besos que te he dado.

Talvez el de la Sala Común se llevaría los honores, no solo por ser tan público sino más bien por ser el primero, ese que me devolviste sin pensar y yo recibí entusiasta, porque había esperado por él desde el primer día en que te vi, allí frente a la entrada del andén 9 y ¾ cuando tenía 10 años.

O el honor es para el de tu cumpleaños 17, ese que ti en mi cuarto cuando pensaba que la oscuridad nos separaba de la manera más cruel, ese que te di para que me recordaras en las noches solitarias, pensando en quien sabe que cantidad de aventuras y peligros cruzarían por tu camino y que termino por ser mi recuerdo más dulce, ese que me sostuvo en medio de la guerra.

O ese ultimo que te di en verano, antes de volver a Hogwarts, pesando sobre mis hombros la advertencia de mamá de no noviazgos hasta graduarme, pero que se convirtió en un beso iluminador porque descubrió a un Harry que confirmaba con su boca la promesa hecha en palabras _"voy ha esperar por ti el tiempo que se necesario, no importa sin son meses o años, te esperare siempre"_.

O por el contrario el beso que te di en Navidad, ese que te di junto al árbol, de madrugada, cuando por fin todos dormían y pudimos escabullirnos hasta la sala, un beso que te ha develado como un hombre apasionado, ese que ya sabe lo que quiere y ese querer tiene nombre y es el mío, porque descubrí tu boca dulce y embriagadora, como jamás la había sentido antes, tu boca y la mía en una lucha de poderes que no encuentro ganador, así como no se dejaron vencer nuestras manos y nuestros cuerpos, me confieso hoy fan de las noches de navidad o más bien debería decir las madrugas.

1, 2, 3, 4…

Me debes un beso por cada día, fue tu promesa _"perderé un latido del corazón con cada día en que te tenga lejos, pero los recuperare cuando vuelvas, robándotelos en cada beso"_, me debes Potter y te voy a hacer pagar, esa es mi promesa. Te haré pagar con cada beso, cada uno igual de maravilloso, de inolvidable. Solo espero que el futuro me depare muchos más, robados o compartidos, importantes o simples, significativos o pasajeros, suaves o pasionalmente exultantes, todos míos pues me perteneces _"no hay nada en mi que no sea tuyo, todo te pertenece, soy un simple esclavo de tu boca, de tus manos, de tu cuerpo"_.

Te extraño, te añoro, te sueño.

Tu Ginny.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Estimada Andrómeda:

Le agradezco mucho el que me permitiera comunicarme con Ud. por medio de estas líneas, no sabe la alegría tan grande que me ha dado cuando recibí las fotografías del pequeño Teddy, sus conjuntos de ropa de los Chudley Cannons y los Puddlemere United combinan excelentemente con los cambios en el tono de su cabello, pero es su sonrisa la que lo ilumina todo. No imagina Ud. cuanto lo he extrañado y cuanto ansío volver a tenerlo entre mis brazos.

He sabido por mi madre que le ha extendido múltiplex invitaciones para tomar el té con ella y que Ud. ha rechazado todas, aludiendo que no quiere ser una molestia. Se que hablo en nombre de mi madre al confirmarle que en ningún momento su agradable compañía seria una molestia para ninguno de nosotros y mucho menos la presencia de un niño pequeño como Teddy en La Madriguera, bien sabe Ud. que mi madre adora los niños, no en balde tuvo 7 hijos y no imagina Ud. las ganas que tiene de recibir en casa a su primer nieto o nieta, el bebe que Bill y Fleur están esperando.

La Madriguera fue, es y será un segundo hogar para Harry (el primero fue Hogwarts) y nos alegraría mucho, lo digo por toda mi familia, que Ud. y Teddy lo consideraran de la misma forma. Le reitero que para mamá será un gratísimo placer verla, porque aunque talvez no deba ser yo quien lo diga, mamá adoraba a Nymphadora y puedo asegurar que realmente la extraña y su compañía solo la hará sentirse mejor al recordarla como se que lo hace.

Mi madre me ha comentado en sus pergaminos que le ha enviado nuevamente una nota de invitación para este sábado, le ruego no la rechace esta vez, mamá también ha invitado a la Sra. Longbottom y ella espera verla en casa para hablar como a dicho en sus propias palabras _"de los viejos y buenos tiempos"_, así que las puertas de La Madriguera están permanentemente abiertas para Ud. por favor no falte a la cita.

Le envío a Teddy un cargamento de besos y espero que cuando lo vea haya crecido, tan fuerte y hermoso como siempre he imaginado que debe ser.

Le envío un abrazo cordial y un gran beso, esperando no dejar de recibir pergaminos de su parte.

Con Cariño.

Ginny Weasley.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ


	5. Febrero

**FEBRERO**

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Extrañada Ginny:

Me disculpo por la tardanza en mis pergaminos, pero he tenido semanas bastante complicadas, mis progresos legales en el Ministerio se han vuelto cada vez más extensos, el mismísimo Kingsley se ha dado a la tarea de orientar a cada Legislador o Auror de nueva generación, a fin de fomentar el espíritu de cooperación mágica entre todos los departamentos que conforman el Ministerio, así que nuestro aprendizaje está siendo arduo y extenso, el mal en diferentes facetas aún nos cubre con sombras siniestras y eso solo con nuestra voluntad, tenacidad, valor y fe que podemos detenerlos, es lo que nos permite encontrar la luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero bien te cuento de mi vida… Seguidores de Voldemort han sido capturados en Alemania y Bulgaria, creyendo que podrían allí huir de las leyes británicas, dos comisiones de legisladores fueron enviadas para realizar los procedimientos legales para las extradiciones, he tenido la enorme suerte de haber sido incluida en una de ellas y si, he viajado.

Bulgaria se me hizo un lugar extremadamente frío, aunque vuelvo de ella con satisfacción de haber realizado un trabajo largo y más fuerte de lo imaginado, pero puedo decir que ha valido la pena. Y si Ginny, sí, he podido encontrarme con Viktor Krum, ¡por favor no le cuentes a tu hermano!, he tenido más de una discusión con él por esa causa y le he asegurado un montón de veces que no lo he visto, imagina entonces si se entera que si lo vi. En fin, hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar en varias oportunidades y ponernos al tanto uno a otro de nuestras vidas y hasta he podido asistir a uno de sus partidos de Quidditch (Si Ginny, sí, posters, estandartes y bufandas, todos debidamente firmados para ti por todo el equipo, los tendrás contigo en cuanto nos veamos y si tu hermano no fuera tan terco le podría entregar el regalo que tengo para él autografiado por el mismísimo _Petro Zograf), con Viktor me he podido quejar por la falta de calor, él _me ha comento que jamás nadie se acostumbra al frío, ya que mi queja fue repetitiva.

Tuve la oportunidad de cenar con la novia de Viktor, una muy hermosa chica búlgara que habla nuestro idioma muchísimo mejor que él y con quien me complace decir que he formado una linda amistad, se que ella te agradaría tanto como me ha agradado a mí, tendremos la oportunidad de compartir con ella en el verano, ya que estará dos semanas de visita en casa de unos tíos que viven en Londres, ya estoy planeando con ella cosas que podremos hacer juntas.

En mi visita pude cruzarme con Parvati, ella y Padma han realizado un viaje a la India para visitar a sus abuelos, a los cuales según ella misma me contó no veían desde antes de su entrada a Hogwarts, así que la misma se extendió mucho más allá del verano. Padma parece haber sido prendada por un joven Indio cuya familia a formado fortuna vendiendo Alfombras Voladoras (en India su familia es mucho más famosa que la de Alí Bashir (1**)), así que ha tomado la decisión de permanecer en casa de sus abuelos, aunque tiene pensado volver con regularidad a Londres. Mientras que Parvati ha viajado a Bulgaria invitada por Vasili Dimitrov (lo recuerdas estuvo con nosotros en Hogwarts para el Torneo de los Tres Magos), la madre de Vasili parece haberla acogido en su casa con gran placer y es que según las palabras de la Sra. Dimitrov, su hijo no deja de hablar de ella, Vasili está también como Cazador del Equipo Nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria y la ha invitado a presenciar varios partidos donde participa, cuando la vi me contó de sus días en Bulgaria y entre tú y yo en ningún momento ella se quejo por la falta de calor….

Pero bien, he vuelto a Londres, a seguir luchando por un futuro mejor, espero pronto saber de ti, saber como esta todo en Hogwarts, saber de ti queridísima hermana.

Te dejo Ginny querida, no sin antes recordarte que parte de mi corazón esta contigo siempre.

Hermione Granger.

P.D.: Ginny se de tus ansias por conocer noticias de Harry, pero la misión que se le ha encomendado ahora no permite que lleguen a él directamente sus pergaminos, así que los mismos van a ser leídos por un miembro del Ministerio antes de llegar a sus manos, tenlo presente.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Harry:

Los días y las semanas pasan y solo pienso en tu rostro que esta grabado en mi mente, me he descubierto a mi misma sentada bajo el gran roble, mirando al lago, suspirando y escribiendo poemas, he ganado ya el "privilegio" de leerlos por dos semanas seguidas en el Gran Salón, como quisiera que los escucharas, pues los escribo pensando en ti.

He descubierto también que Luna a mi lado, suspira igual que yo, pues hace casi tres semanas que no sabe de Dean.

Si mi querido hermano Fred me viera en este instante se sentiría insultado, iría por mi al gran roble, me levantaría, agitaría mis hombros y me diría "Ginevra, eres una Weasley, no nos hagas quedar mal", estoy escuchando su voz en este instante, pero si el sintió o hubiera sentido lo que ahora siento, estoy segura que sus poemas estarían en la cartelera junto a los míos.

"_Soñé ser otra y creer que podría amarte distinto, a mi manera; soñé volver a abrazarte y besarte como antes, como siempre y decirte que te amaba sin reglas porque el amor no las tiene; soñé besarte con pasión como los jóvenes en su primera vez con la mayor de las ternuras, besarte con el mas sublime de los besos, entonar las canciones mas lindas solo para ti; soñé amarte como nunca nadie mas podrá amarte, amarte con mi cuerpo y amarte con mi alma como si significaras el mas bonito de mis recuerdos, la rosa mas delicada en el jardín, la palabra mas hermosa que jamás escuché._

_Soñé que estaba unida a ti como las enredaderas en las casas viejas o como las raíces de los árboles que se internan en la arena al crecer y permanecer contigo, unida a ti como permanecen ellas, unida a ti, muy dentro de ti y tu dentro de mí. Soñé que volaba y tocaba el cielo con las manos"._

Y si es cierto, anoche soñé contigo, pocas veces logro verte en mis sueños con la claridad con la que te veía noche en ellos. He soñado con verte volver a mi lado una y otra vez, aunque en esos sueños tus ojos no son tan claros.

Anoche fue distinto, tus ojos verdes inundaban mi mente, dejándome como lo has hecho en otras ocasiones, desarmada ante ti; no me avergüenza decirlo, fueron demasiados años pensando en ti, creando imágenes en mi mente que nunca llegaron a ser en su momento. Ahora es todo tan distinto, te he sentido más mío que nada ni nadie que me haya acompañado a lo largo de mi vida, te he sentido tan mío que mi mente podría reconocer mucho más tu piel que la mía. He mirado mi rostro en el reflejo de tus ojos, haciéndome pensar de la manera más tonta que el color de los Slytherin es fascinante solo por mostrar su parecido con ellos, no existe espejo que pueda mostrarme a mi misma como me muestran tus ojos. Abrace mi almohada por horas pensando que eras tú, fue todo tan real, tu aroma inundaba todo a mi alrededor, tu calor estaba allí, tus manos… recuerdas… como la última vez. Sé que estoy torturando mi mente, pero no duele, no como antes, y es que ahora sé que cada ilusión que tenga podrá hacerse realidad tarde o temprano, me lo has prometido... ¿recuerdas? Tu voz resuena en mis oídos, la escucho ahora, como he escuchado cada una de las palabras que me has dicho desde siempre, como la primera vez que dijiste mi nombre, aunque ahora mi nombre en susurros suena mucho mejor de lo que sonó nunca, solo porque eres tu quien lo dice a mi oído.

1, 2, 3, 4…

Los sigo contando Harry, no salen de mi mente.

Tu "amiga".

Ginny.

P.D.: Me disculpo si encuentras en este pergamino metáforas, pero se bien que antes de que estas notas lleguen a tus manos, por tu "seguridad" un ejemplar miembro del Ministerio debe estar también leyendo esta misiva.

Seguramente, en este instante, él se regodea pensando que podría hablarle a sus familiares y amigos y quien sabe a algún periódico inoportuno de la vida privada de un héroe de guerra y su "muy querida amiga". Pero en el caso que por su mente estén pasando estas grandiosas ideas, quisiera que estuviera informado de 3 cositas sumamente importantes.

Primero, He sido miembro honorario de "La Orden del Fénix" durante los últimos cuatro años, que como Ud. sabrá fue integrada por los Aurores más capacitados del Ministerio, incluido Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody quien siempre nos recordaba su mayor lema "Alerta Permanente".

Segundo, Soy miembro fundador de "La Armada Dumbledore" (nombre que me enorgullece decir, yo misma formule). Por esto sabrá que soy pupila de uno o de tal vez el más Grande Mago que el Mundo Mágico allá conocido como lo fue Albus Dumbledore y que fui instruida por uno de los mejores magos modernos, el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente.

Tercero, Me enorgullece decir que nadie conjura mejor que yo el encantamiento "Mocomurcielago", puede Ud. preguntar a cualquier miembro de mi generación o cercanas.

Es por estas razones que por medio de esta misiva le recomiendo su discreción, a menos de que quiera conocer de mis talentos en persona.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Estimado Dean:

En ocasiones pienso que Ginny es un genio, porque sus razonamientos dan para eso, tiene razón cuando dice que tu y Harry son lo mejor de la camada Gryffindor, su ironía pasmosa es tan razonable, pienso que en alguna parte de su habitación guarda la Diadema de Ravenclaw, es eso o la creo ella misma robándole la idea a papá.

Pero lo triste es que tiene razón, tres semanas sin saber de ti… me descubro a mi misma extrañándote como nunca antes había extrañado a nadie, me descubro siendo alguien que no he sido nunca.

¿Qué has despertado en mí? Que dejo de soñar con criaturas nuevas para soñar contigo, ¿Que me has hecho? Que en vez de querer ver al calamar gigante quiero verte a ti, ¿Qué extraña pócima secreta has puesto en mi vida? Que lo único que hago ahora es escribir poemas dedicados a ti.

_Estoy buscando._

_Busco quien me recuerde con cariño y lo diga aunque no sea fácil._

_Busco, porque quisiera no escribir mas mensajes sin respuestas, no más pergaminos de preguntas, quisiera dejar de escribir un día a ver si dejándolo pasar no produzca miedo, sino ausencia de indiferencia._

_Quiero cuentos nuevos, hasta a mí me aburren mis historias._

_No quiero perseguir a nadie, quiero estar en el pensamiento de ese alguien y quiero que me lo diga, hoy, mañana, ¿es tan difícil que dure para siempre? Aunque 20 años no estaría mal._

_No quiero flores, ni bombones, quiero verdades fuertes en vez de mentiras blandas._

_Quiero de alguien mas, su valor, ese que yo no tengo, solo para que me de la mano e "insista" en que me levante._

_Quiero alguien que no piense por mí y que no me permita que piense por él. Que no me deje pensar, simplemente._

_Quisiera poder abrazarte algún día, sin decirte "nada_

" _y que así lo entiendas "todo"._

_No quiero buenos días histriónicos o buenas noches melancólicas, quiero una lechuza que traiga un mensaje de madrugada que me diga "estoy pensando en ti, ahora", auque eso me desvele y me haga soñar tonterías._

_Si me cuentas tu secreto, yo no te contare el mió, porque simplemente no tengo secretos para ti, pero aún así, guardare silencio, "¿confías?"._

_No quiero Gatos, prefiero Nargles, no quiero Snack o el Quidditch, prefiero al menos el Ajedrez, solo porque requiere más tiempo y no me permite concentrarme en nada más, ¿entiendes?_

_Quisiera volver al pasado y encontrar donde se quebró, simplemente para dar un paso atrás y no llevar en mi mente la desilusión._

_No quiero que me pidas que calle, no sabes cuanto me molesta eso. Pero cuando calle, déjalo así, será mejor para ambos._

_Quisiera que supieras que puedes confiar en mí, aunque no confíes en nadie, aunque sepas que te diré lo que pienso sobre tu acción, pero aún así, seguiré estando allí, "no lo dudes"._

_Yo busco, pues merezco quien me quiera como soy, no pido menos._

_No doy fortunas ni recompensas, no prometo alegrías, ni mucho menos tristezas._

_Solo busco alguien que aprenda a "contar" conmigo 1, 2, 3…_

¿Dejare de pensar en ti? ¿Cómo tú ya has dejado de pensar en mí?

Luna.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

(1**) Nota: Alí Bashir es un comerciante que intentaba introducir la venta de Alfombras Voladoras en Gran Bretaña.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.


	6. Marzo

**MARZO**

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Nota: Lo de la visita a San Mungo me lo he robado de un Fic que leí hace muchísimo tiempo y del cual nisiquiera recuerdo el nombre, igual quede prendada de la pareja y es justicia para mí colocarlos acá.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Querida Luna:

Permite que no olvide al que ha estado allí, sin decir nada y sin pedir nada, a veces un simple gracias no es suficiente. Permite que escuchen mis pasos cuando me acerco, no hay peor desprecio que el silencio. Permite que mi egoísmo no contagie, porque aun necesito a alguien que no lo sea como yo.

Pasa conmigo las noches, yo se que la soledad no me dará las respuestas.

Permite simplemente que la necesidad no me arrastre al vació, deja que brinque, pero no que salte.

Déjame aprender un rato más, se que he aprendido mucho, quien sabe si suficiente, pero a veces es lo único que me queda.

Recuérdame que lo tengo todo, aunque a veces piense que no tengo nada.

Si me pierdo, que sea porque así lo quiera, solo por buscar otro camino, solo porque siento que este ya no es el mío.

Permíteme aprender de mis errores y si no logro verlos que mi ceguera sea fugaz.

Y piensa por favor, que el cariño no se inventa ni aparece de un día para otro, que cuesta saber que el sentimiento esta allí y cuando se arraiga es difícil de sacar, tanto como costo que entrara. Que no por eso la cotidianidad te haga pensar que siempre estaremos, pues hay días en que solo queremos salir corriendo y aún así nos quedamos. Piensa que las palabras pesan y cuando olvidas nombrar a alguien, solo por no hacerlo, también lo lastimas. Piensa que cuando extrañas a alguien es porque quieres que permanezca contigo y es injusto que cuando lo este no lo sientas y mucho menos que no lo entiendas. Deja que te invada el egoísmo solo con aquellos que no han visto quien eres, el resto solo merece lo mejor de ti. No dejes que te avasalle la oscuridad. No olvides que ser escuchado es un privilegio solo de aquellos que supieron escuchar.

Y una cosa más, si en medio de la felicidad no puedo ver la tristeza del que amo, ábreme los ojos.

Dean

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Querido Ron:

No imaginas lo emocionada que me encuentro en estos precisos momentos, nuestra Casa ha ganado un juego espectacular y extremadamente reñido con Ravenclaw y de esa forma hemos mantenido nuestro invicto (en realidad solo lo siento por Luna).

Angelina Johnson ha cumplido con sus propósitos y ha asistido al mismo, junto con la Seleccionadora de las Harpies. Debiste ver a Angelina, llegue a creer que había vuelto a sus mejores tiempos como nuestra Capitana y saltaba de emoción felicitando a todo el equipo, a sido tanto así que ha solicitado permiso a McGonagall para que el equipo en pleno visite el campo de entrenamientos de las Harpies, se bien que su petición también incluirá a Luna, así que mi muy querida amiga podrá disfrutar con nosotros de la visita. Promete Angelina hacer todo lo posible porque podamos compartir el entrenamiento con las Harpies y luego asistir al encuentro pautado entre las mismas y el Puddlemere United.

Merlín sabe que no tengo palabras como agradecer a Angelina por todo esto.

Me ha dicho que tiene una invitación extra para George el cual no ha querido asistir a ninguno de sus encuentros a los cuales ella lo ha invitado en reiteradas oportunidades a lo largo de la temporada.

Ron te necesito, debes convencer a George de que asista, a parte de la familia (incluidos Harry y Hermione) tu sabes como yo que a pesar de que ha querido ocultarlo, es con Angelina con quien ha realizado sus conversaciones mas francas y tranquilas después lo de Fred y sabes también que cosas como estas son las que nos permitirán seguir manteniendo su animo en pie, cuento contigo para que él no falte, debes hacerlo o tendré que ser yo misma quien lo busque y lo arrastre al partido por la única oreja que aún le queda.

Espero lo convenzas.

Tu hermana.

Ginny.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

**Tres semanas más tarde**

.

.

.

Ron, hermano, Oh Ron:

ESTOY ALUCINADA, no hay como explicar todo lo vivido en este último fin de semana.

Las Holyhead Harpies son y no me cabe ninguna duda, ¡el mejor equipo de Quidditch del mundo! No imaginas la emoción tan grande que ha significado presenciar sus entrenamientos, conversar con ellas, hablar de estrategias, de escobas, de partidos. Hermano mis sueños no pudieron ser copiados con mayor precisión.

Hemos entrenados con ellas Ron, yo tu pequeña hermana, montada en una de sus escobas volando sobre su cancha, hemos realizado un juego-practica, hemos compartido equipos, "me elogiaron Ron", mi técnica, mis movimientos, me han dado múltiplex sugerencias, no sabes cuanto han hablado de mi Finta de Porskov y mi Reverse Pass, dicen que no han visto a nadie tan rápida en esas maniobras como yo y hasta la mismísima Luna pudo narrar nuestro juego-practica desde la cabina de sonido del estadio. Nos dieron el palco principal y pudimos disfrutar de un partido exultante, 4 horas realmente inolvidables, hemos quedado afónicos de tantos gritos, hasta George se quedo sin voz de tanto animar a Angelina.

En Holyhead nos encontrarnos con Katie Bell, fue una gran sorpresa para todos que también nos acompañara en el palco, al aparece fue invitada especial de Oliver Wood a quien también pudimos saludar (él está jugando para el Puddlemere United), Katie me conto con ojos llenos de entusiasmo que ella y Oliver están saliendo hace algún tiempo. Por lo visto cuando ella sufrió el incidente del collar en su último año en Hogwarts él asistió todos los días a San Mungo preocupado por ella y que se mantuvo allí aún mientras ella estaba inconsciente, al parecer desde esas fechas él ha sido su baluarte. Oliver la visita en su casa regularmente así como lo hacía en su convalecencia luego de la salida del hospital y los padres de Katie parecen estar sumamente felices de su relación. Realmente me alegro por ella, George dice que ella y Oliver estaban destinados a estar juntos desde que ella entro en Hogwarts (Angelina muy sonreída cuenta que ella rondaba desde su primer año el campo de Quidditch y que Oliver siempre la ahuyentaba de los entrenamientos peleándose como dos niños, hasta que ella pudo demostrar sus capacidades y entrar formalmente al equipo), por lo visto la Batalla de Hogwarts los unió muchísimo más porque pelearon hombro con hombro cuidándose uno al otro. Fue realmente grandioso volver a ver a viejos amigos.

Hermano, la Seleccionadora me ha dicho que no se olvidaría de mi y estoy segura que Angelina no permitirá que sus palabras sean vanas, te imaginas, solo con estar en un futuro en la reserva seria LO MAXIMO, no he podido dormir desde entonces pues todos mis sueños tienen que ver con las Harpies, no le digas esto a Harry, pensara que ya no pienso en él, cosa que no es cierta, quisiera compartir todas estas emociones también con él, no sabes cuanto lo extraño.

Sigo ALUCINADA hermano y te quiero un montón.

Ginny

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.


	7. Abril

**ABRIL**

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Nota: La personalidad de Pansy la he robado de la visión de Jos Black, después de leer su "Alexandra" nunca más podría yo verla de una forma diferente, ella representa al igual que Draco la visión de los chicos torturados y hasta cierto punto manipulados que tenemos de ambos. Sabemos que son así porque todo los llevo a eso y gritamos a todos los vientos por su redención. A pesar de este ser un fic fiel al relato de Rowling me he permitido un OoC con ellos, y si confieso, me encanta un buen Dramione, por Dios a quien lo le gusta el chico malo.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Mi amiga, mi hermana:

.

Sabes bien que no me he olvidado de ti, no puedo hacerlo, los recuerdos se arremolinan en muchas noches tendida en la cama llena de cansancio, no olvido tus frases divertidas para subir el ánimo, ni tus consejos muy bien elaborados, tampoco tus silencios al escucharme, no olvido… no puedo… lo sabes… Pero mi vida ufsss, será que solo crecemos para complicarla cada vez más, era más fácil cuando niños, la biblioteca tenia a veces todas las respuestas a mis preguntas, hoy las respuestas parecen escasear aunque las busquemos incansablemente.

Podrías creer que, una vez más, Ronald se ha peleado conmigo, ¿puedes creerlo? Se queja de mi falta de tiempo, cuando soy yo la que lo ha buscado una y otra vez en la tienda para pasar momentos juntos y él cuando me brinda su tiempo parece distraído siempre pensando en el trabajo. Por lo visto no deja de pensar si Verity (2**) cargara correctamente los correos cuando todos sabemos lo muy eficiente que ha demostrado ser, hasta George debe tener más tiempo que perder por lo que parece, tanto así que se pierde algunos fines de semana (tu madre no dice nada pero sospechamos perfectamente donde los pasa). Pero tu hermano… ¡Merlín Ginny, tu hermano…! estoy por pensar que me hace rabiar solo para reconciliarnos luego (y he de confesar que las reconciliaciones están fuera de este mundo, ya sea del mágico o del muggle, pero simplemente están fuera, muy afuera). Pero no es lo que busco que nos pase siempre y quisiera que el entendiera eso, ¿Siempre va a ser así? ¿Será ese un aspecto que no podrá cambiar Ronald? Espero que no, en tantos otros se ha mostrado maravilloso, no pido la perfección, solo pido a "mi Ron" ese que se está formando en él, maduro, alegre, cariñoso, tierno y hasta cursi (si, no te rías, es tu hermano), ame al chico que fue antes y amo más al hombre que es ahora y no quisiera que se perdiera con nuestra descoordinación de horarios.

Pero bien… tengo mejores noticias… Kingsley me ha nombrado Asesor Legal Junior, ¿Puedes creerlo? Hemos tenido un grupo de reuniones conformando un gran equipo de enlace con el mundo muggle, cosa que nos tiene muy emocionados a todos. He asistido a una reunión con el Primer Ministro Muggle hace unos días, en la misma encontré a Lavander quien como ya sabes trabaja con los miembros de la Diplomacia Británica Muggle, no pensé en ningún momento mantener conversación con ella, pero se ha mostrado muy abierta desde que llegamos allí, es curioso como el tiempo nos hace cambiar las actitudes. Desde ese momento hemos mantenido más de una agradable charla que jamás pensé tener con ella, nos reunimos en un café muggle que suele frecuentar, creo que se ha amoldado de una forma increíble al mundo no mágico, está saliendo con un chico que es secretario del Primer Ministro Muggle, pero aspira ser un Embajador Británico, aún no le ha contado a su Querido Embajador (así le llama) de nuestro mundo, pero ella misma comento que ya es momento de hacerlo, a él y a sus padres pues no está muy segura de que su madre guste de tener un yerno muggle.

En mis reuniones con Kingsley me he cruzado y formado equipo con una gran sorpresa, Pansy Parkinson, podrás creer que se ha convertido en una de las Asistentes Junior de Kingsley; al principio pensé que tener una serpiente deambulando a nuestro alrededor solo traería malos augurios, pero fueron precisamente Kingsley y Arthur (el Sr. Weasly, si, tu padre), quienes me han contado de su llegada al Ministerio poco tiempo después de la guerra. Trajo con ella un grupo de documentos que involucraban a muchos seguidores del señor oscuro que participaron con él en todos los meses horribles antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ella como muchos otros, se acercaron al Ministerio con la esperanza de redimir sus errores pasados, algunos tal vez con intensiones mucho más oscuras. Pero "Alexandra" o sea Pansy a demostrado una vez más que no todo es como parece.

Después de nuestra reunión con el Ministro muggle, fue ella quien me cito un día en el café que te mencione antes. Ginny, jamás pensé ver a un Slytherin pidiendo disculpas, pero a sido ella quien (a pesar de mantener intacto su orgullo) me las ha pedido con total sinceridad. Fue allí, frente a una taza de café, donde me hablo de su vida como nunca pensé que lo haría y escucharla le dio mucho más sentido a muchas cosas pasadas ocurridas en Hogwarts. Entre muchas otras cosas me ha hablado de su determinación de dar por terminado con el compromiso con Draco Malfoy, compromiso impuesto por ambas familias desde que eran niños y que esta decisión le ha acarreado el ser desheredada por su padre, aunque sabes que Lucius sigue en Azkaban, los Malfoy siguen teniendo gran fortuna y negocios prósperos y esa alianza perdida enfureció al padre de Pansy. Malfoy por cierto esta en Alemania donde se ha instalado después de los juicios del Wizengamot, tratando negocios que lo tienen fuera de Londres hace mucho. Alexandra vive ahora en un pequeño apartamento en el Londres muggle y lejos de lo que podrías creer aun sigue estando muy cerca de Malfoy, de quien dice, también ha cambiado mucho (pues en sus palabras, sus historias aunque no lo creamos son más que similares) y de quien me cuenta está decidido a limpiar el apellido Malfoy de ahora en adelante.

Me pides que te cuente de mis clases de cocina y puedo contar que avanzan mejor de lo que esperaba, tanto en el mundo muggle como con Molly, ¿Es verdad que hay comidas que solo pueden empezar y terminar un Weasley?, incluyéndote por supuesto, pues George me ha dicho que casi superas a Percy. Tu madre ha asegurado que en verano cuando venga Charlie lo veré con mis propios ojos y me ha retado a seguirles el ritmo como futura Weasley, según los ingredientes que se necesitan sospecho que fracasare estrepitosamente. Mi padre en cambio, ha sido más flexible y contrario a sus costumbres a degustado con placer mis postres y sigue pidiendo más, al igual que Ron.

Espero no espaciar tantos mis pergaminos en próximas oportunidades y que podamos seguir en contacto tan efectivo.

.

Tu hermana, que te quiere Hermione Granger.

.

P.D.: Lavender te manda sus saludos, la vi apenas ayer. Alexandra, ella y yo, hemos instaurado una nueva tradición de encuentros en el café muggle. Se que parte de la historia que te he contado no te parecerá creíble ("te conozco Weasley"), pero también quisiera que le dieras una oportunidad, Alexandra me ha dicho que también te debe una disculpa, solo permítete escucharla.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Hermano Cabeza Dura:

.

Me he enterado una vez más que te has peleado con Hermione ¡¿EN QUE SE SUPONE ESTAS PENSANDO? No darás la excusa ahora de la falta de tiempo de uno o de otro, pues sabes mejor que yo que Mione a tratado de cuadrar sus horarios para organizarse mejor, pero conozco del caos que a veces se forma en tu cabeza, tus prioridades hermano no deben cambiar, lo sabes. Se que la tienda no debe ser fácil y eso de ya estar buscando nuevas sucursales me lo hace pensar mucho más, pero recuerdo que en verano dijiste _"cuando Hermione vuelva procurare no desperdiciar momentos valiosos junto a ella"_ y precisamente es lo que haces ahora.

Se que eres hoy un hombre mucho mejor del que alguna vez pudieron soñar papá y mamá (me lo han dicho Ronald, están sumamente orgullos de ti), se que has dejado de lado muchas cosas por salir adelante y también se que lo haces todo hoy para que el futuro sea mejor para los que amas; pero el tiempo tan difuso hoy, traerá mañana mejores momentos, solo si conservas ahora lo que realmente quieres. Los sentimientos al igual que los negocios se construyen y fomentan día a día y son los sentimientos los que más valen la pena, tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

Se bien que George al igual que yo, debe estar deseando patear tu trasero si es que ya no lo ha hecho, así que has algo, es "tiempo", si, ese que debes utilizar en este instante para buscar a Mione.

No me defraudes, tú que te has convertido en muchos sentidos en mi guía y mi ejemplo, no puedes hacerlo.

Y por favor recuerda que a las mujeres nos encantan las palabras, pero también los pequeños detalles que hagan la diferencia, no hay nada como una lechuza picoteando tu ventana para encontrar una nota diciendo "te extraño" o "quiero verte", para que nuestro mundo se ilumine, se que eres bueno para las reconciliaciones (y lo se de buena fuente), así que espero te esmeres esta vez.

Por favor Ron no olvides mis palabras.

.

Se despide tu hermana que te ama.

.

Ginny.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Amada Hermione:

.

_Las almas se buscan, una y otra vez, en diferentes tiempos y espacios, de diferentes formas y con diferentes afectos, pero se buscan; mi alma ahora busca la tuya, de forma incansable._

_Te extraño, extraño ver tus ojos cálidos y sentir tus manos suaves, no hay momento en que no estés en mi pensamiento, no puedo olvidarte._

_Aún escucho tus pasos cerca de la puerta y tu voz llamándome, pero no estas y no sabes cuanto te añoro._

_¿Donde estas ahora? ¿Donde puedo encontrarte? ¿He de recorrer toda mi vida para poder encontrarte?, no es fácil vivir sin ti, no es fácil soñar contigo y no tenerte aquí, conmigo._

_Como caminar si tus no estas para recorrer las calles conmigo, como cantar si cada vez que lo hago pienso en ti, como crear nuevos sueños si tú eres el único sueño que me interesa._

_¿Donde estas? No ves que no soy nada sin ti, nada hay que me haga feliz, solo tú, y aún no estas..._

_Te extraño y quiero verte, no parece suficiente __solo decirlo o sentirlo, las palabras sobran (los abrazos faltan)._

.

Tu Ron, que no deja de amarte.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Mi Ron:

.

"_Te daré lo que yo quiero cuando tú quieras._

_Te daré el cielo cuando este nublado,_

_aunque otros lo vean triste,_

_disfrutaras de la oscuridad junto al calor que formaremos ambos._

_Solo porque tu deseo es igual al mío._

_._

_Te daré frases tontas,_

_aunque el resto del mundo se burle de ellas,_

_pues las palabras importantes las dirán mis ojos._

_Solo porque sé que tú sabrás escuchar._

_._

_Te daré el frío de la noche,_

_aunque otros salgan a abrigarse,_

_pues disfrutaremos del fresco de unos labios húmedos._

_Solo porque tus sensaciones ahora también son las mías._

_._

_Te daré el rocío de las madrugadas,_

_aunque otros se perturben con el insomnio,_

_disfrutaras de un amanecer donde las preocupaciones no traspasen la puerta._

_Solo para que los susurros despierten tu piel antes que tus sentidos._

_._

_No quiero cielos, ni frases, ni frío y no disfruto con el rocío en las mañanas._

_Solo quiero tu calor, tus ojos, tus labios y el susurro de tu voz._

_Solo así mi piel, mis sueños y mis sentidos estarán completos._

_Solo porque todos ellos forman parte de ti y los sientes, _

_tanto como yo te siento dentro de mí"._

.

Yo también te extraño y quiero verte.

.

Tu Hermione.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

(2**) Nota: Para quien no lo sabe Verity es una joven bruja de cabello rubio y corto que funge como Dependienta de Sortilegios Weasleys.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.


	8. Mayo

**MAYO**

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Querido Draco:

.

Da gusto saber que tus negocios en Alemania han vuelto a estabilizarse, se que no ha sido fácil para ti mantener los negocios familiares después de los juicios y todo lo pasado con tu padre, pero me alegro que tal como tú lo has dicho, estas en camino de reivindicar el apellido Malfoy ante el mundo mágico. Quisiera yo decirte lo mismo, pero mi padre aún se empeña en hacer de nuestro nombre un reto y una vergüenza ante el mundo nuevo que se esta creando.

Y si, se esta creando Draco, eso me alegra, pero me entristece al mismo tiempo.

Me alegra saber que nuestro mundo mágico tiene una oportunidad, una que le permita dejar atrás el odio, la rabia, la destrucción. Uno que le permita a cada Bruja y Hechicero, ya sea puro o mestizo, labrarse un futuro. Me gusta pensar que esa oportunidad también es la nuestra Draco, esa que nos deje reconstruir nuestras vidas. Esa que no nos haga blanco de las ironías y las culpas, que no nos marque como poseedores de odio, esa que nos deje ver un amanecer distinto.

Y sabes porque me entristece, por darnos cuenta ahora, espero que no tarde, lo muy equivocados que estuvieron todos a nuestro alrededor, esos que nos repitieron una y otra vez que nuestra superioridad estaba en la sangre pura, cuando tu y yo sabemos que otros mostraron siempre mayores habilidades que las nuestras, aunque su linaje distara mucho de ser puro, ese que nuestros padres habían prodigado sin cesar.

¿Cómo pudimos alguna vez creer en ellos? ¿Cómo tantos se dejaron convencer? ¿Cuánto daño hemos permitido que nos hagan?

Me pregunto hoy ¿Qué seriamos? ¿Cómo seriamos? Si nuestra infancia y adolescencia hubiera sido otra, si ese "veneno ponzoñoso" no hubiera sido inyectado en nuestras venas y secado nuestras bocas, te juro que llegue a sentir lastima de en lo que me habían convertido y se mejor que nadie que tu también sentiste lo mismo.

"Acabar con los impuros" "Apoderarnos del mundo mágico" "Someterlos"

Todas suaves palabras para envenenar el alma.

Que fácil les resulto a muchos romper nuestros corazones.

¿Que hubiera sido de nosotros de no haber nacido en donde nacimos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no tener este linaje tan puro? Lo digo con ironía Draco, es solo mi sarcasmo el que habla.

Al menos tú tuviste a Narcisa, ella, que fue la única figura materna que alguna vez ansíe tener, ella que también era victima de toda esta locura, de esta ansia de poder que siempre tuvieron nuestros padres.

¿Que nos hubiera pasado de no haber escuchado nunca esas palabras? Si en nuestros hogares la palabra "sangre sucia" no hubiera significado nada… Recuerdo que lo decía con la mayor fluidez, que llenaba mi boca con ella, hoy… ¿Draco como puedo borrar la ponzoña de mi boca? Dirán y con mucha razón, los que no nos conocen, que nuestras palabras de ahora son falsas, que nunca aprenderemos a ser más de lo que éramos. ¿Qué fuimos Draco? Podemos justificar nuestras acciones diciendo que no había comprensión, que jamás hubo paz, que nunca hubo amor, o que ese resquicio de amor era también pisoteado y vilipendiado, ¿nos justificamos con ello?

Cualquiera diría que mentimos ahora, cuando aún diciendo la verdad mantenemos nuestras cabezas en alto, cuando aún admitiendo nuestras equivocaciones nuestro orgullo sigue allí, sigue erguido, ¡por Merlín soy una Slytherin!, pensaron alguna vez en que podían querer cortar la cabeza de la serpiente y que esta no se defendería a mordiscos, aún nos ven como el enemigo y lamento decir que sus razones son validas, ¡estaban tan equivocados Draco!, ciegos, sordos, nunca nos dejaron ser más que niños descarriados, porque es que nunca nos dejaron ser nosotros mismos.

Lo único que nos queda ahora es el ese orgullo, ese que no nos deja bajar la cabeza y nuestra lealtad mutua, esa que formamos cuando éramos niños, la certeza absoluta de que estaré contigo y tu conmigo aún estando equivocados. Eso es lo único que nos queda, recoger los pedazos rotos, lo que nos dejaron.

Creo que esa es la razón por la que no me arrepiento de haber dejado a mi padre, tenia que hacerlo, me había estado asfixiando durante años y esa era la única manera de poder salir a flote y respirar, lamento que en el proceso tú hubieras salido lastimado, lamento haberte dejado así, en el altar, pero no podía hacerlo, era ya suficiente el daño que nos habían hecho a ambos, para ser yo quien te dañara aún más, te quiero demasiado y no seré yo quien que te forje más heridas.

Estoy aprendiendo Draco, aprendiendo a tener eso que llaman "esperanza", soñando con que algún día puedan verme como soy, sin ojos llenos de rencor, ese mismo rencor que vi en los ojos de muchos el día en que salí de Hogwarts, lo merecía, lo se, pero dolió. Aún así, tengo "esperanza", me lo han demostrado otros ojos donde he encontrado comprensión, no espero que me perdonen, no espero que me consideren, solo espero que me den la oportunidad de demostrarles quien soy, he encontrado esos ojos Draco en personas en las que jamás pensé pudiera hacerlo, he hecho tanto daño y debería devolvérseme y en cambio… Oh Draco, que equivocados hemos estado, nunca sabes quien puede brindarte una mano amiga y que esta mano amiga aparezca de la persona que menos pensaste. Aunque bien se, los supimos siempre los dos, pues no estábamos tan ciegos, cuanto nos resistimos, cuanto luchamos contra esto, cuanto nos llego a doler decir ciertas cosas, hacer ciertas cosas, no estábamos tan equivocados, las evidencias estaban allí, las vimos, no se necesitaba de la sangre pura para ser el mejor mago, ni el más fuerte, ni la más inteligente, las habilidades no nacen con la sangre, nosotros las desarrollamos, es nuestro carácter quien nos hace ser superiores no eso que llaman "linaje".

Tengo "esperanza", aprendo a sentirla al verla en otros, aprendo a ver sonrisas sinceras, quien diría que un Slytherin aprendería algo de las demás Casas, siempre nosotros tan ciegos.

Disculpa mis divagaciones, eres tú el único que puede leerlas y entender, solo porque tú y yo las vivimos en la piel, nos quemo profundamente y permanece allí dándonos escozor, tratando de evitar que tengamos una nueva vida, un camino tan difícil de transitar, un bosque lleno de espinas, esperando que alguna vez veamos alguna rosa.

Solo esperando…

Vuelve a casa Draco, a esta donde no hay falsedades, donde no hay compromisos impuestos, donde no caben las frases vacías, sin venganzas, sin dolor. Vuelve Draco, vuelve a casa, a esta que estamos formando, a esta donde un mundo nuevo es posible, a esta donde seremos nosotros mismos, a esta donde la calidez te espera, a esta donde te espero y te esperare siempre.

.

Con Amor,

.

Alexandra

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Recordada Luna:

.

He pasado la noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama sin poder lograr el sueño, hace mucho que no me sucedía eso, solo en tiempos de persecución pasaba noches así, con el miedo de no ver otro nuevo día, temiendo a cada sobra en la oscuridad, rogando por no ser encontrado, no quería dormir pues no encontraba paz nisiquiera en sueños. No he pasado noches más oscuras, con cielos más nublados, sin luces, sin estrellas, sin esperanza y sin fe.

Solo en algunas noches la Luna me perseguía, cambiando sus tonos para calmar mis angustias, blanca, amarilla, azul, naranja… cambiando como nuestro mundo, cambiando para mitigar nuestra angustia.

Pero esta noche de desvelo no pensaba en el pasado, pensaba en el presente, en una Luna que iluminaba mi noche, que disipaba toda oscuridad, que tenía voz propia, piel suave, manos delicadas, calida sonrisa y con ojos tan claros que eclipsan cualquier hermoso cielo despejado.

Mi Luna corría hacia mí y yo también corría hacia ella, nos entrelazábamos en el prado, ese donde pasamos el verano, allí junto al río… ¿lo recuerdas? Donde me diste el primer beso y quede desconcertado, donde te devolví el segundo y quedaste sin palabras.

Estuve allí anoche, en mi desvelo, te sentí allí una vez más, escuchando tu voz suave susurrar a mi oído, sintiendo tu calor, perdiendo mis manos en tu espalda, escuchándote suspirar.

Con que palabras puedo explicarte cuanto te extraño, cuanto quiero saber de ti, cuanto anhelo una lechuza con uno de tus poemas, cuanto quiero perderme una vez más en tus ojos.

.

Dean

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Querido Ron, Querido Harry, Querida Hermione:

.

He de informarles con GRAN EMOCION que hemos ganado la Copa de Quidditch.

Hemos destrozado a los Slytherins 520-90, nuestro juego fue impecable. Keaton fue una pared en los Aros, se multiplico por doquier; Annis, Demelza y yo no los hemos dejado pensar, los puntos se sucedieron uno detrás del otro y no parecían parar, nuestros pases alcanzaron una coordinación perfecta; Jack y Jimmy han repartido Bludgers a los contrincantes con tino absoluto, han dejado a mas de uno tambaleándose; llegamos a pensar que perderíamos la Snitch pues el Buscador de Slytherin la vio primero, pero Dennis la ha capturado a tal velocidad que ha dejado a la serpiente tragando el humo de su escoba (hermano, ¡Gryffindor tiene un nuevo Rey!). No puedo describir con exactitud la genialidad de nuestro equipo, no le haría justicia.

Hasta los Ravenclaws y los Hufflepuffs han vitoreado nuestras anotaciones.

McGonagall me ha abrazado entre lagrimas agradeciéndome por dejar la Copa _"en el lugar donde siempre debe estar"_ (su oficina por supuesto).

La Sala Común estallo en alborozo, el Rojo y el Dorado deslumbraron por todos lados, no se de donde los chicos han sacado Cervezas de Mantequilla para que todos celebráramos, Dennis a sido nombrado el mejor Buscador del Año y su sonrisa parece no querer desaparecer de su rostro, no veía esa sonrisa desde antes de la guerra.

En cuanto a mi… me despido con gran satisfacción del Quidditch de Hogwarts, con los mejores recuerdos que podré contar a tus hijos hermano (lo siento Mione, aún no pienso en los míos, mamá también se niega a pensar en hijos míos por ahora), me despido con orgullo, sabiendo que valió la pena la representación de mi Casa, poniendo en alto la inmensa valentía Gryffindor y dejando intacto el honor de los Weasley.

.

Su hermana, su "amiga", su hermana.

.

Ginny Weasley

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Mi Adorada Ginny:

.

Que difícil es llamarte "amiga".

He visitado a Ron este fin de semana, nos hemos sentado a conversar largamente, como lo hacíamos antes, frente al tablero de ajedrez para perder estrepitosamente una vez más. Hemos hablado de lo mucho que hemos cambiado en estos últimos años y como pasamos de ser un par de niños despreocupados a los hombres que somos hoy.

Hemos hablado del trabajo y los negocios, de las dificultades que hemos enfrentado, de sacrificios y pérdidas, de luz y de sombra, de amor y de odio.

Pero hablamos distinto, porque es que mi amigo esta "enamorado", no hace más que hablar del amor, de "su" amor y de lo bueno que es tenerla. No hace más que alabar virtudes que se por demás que mi buena amiga tiene, no hace más que cambiarle los nombres a las cosas o las situaciones porque su humor así lo amerita. No hace más que planear futuros maravillosos para compartirlos con quien ama. No hace más que añorarla cada minuto que no pasa junto a ella. Pero es capaz de decirme, de advertirme y hasta de amenazarme si soy capaz de decirle a ella todo lo atolondrado que él aun sigue siendo, solo para ella.

Talvez solo exagero, talvez es que no veo las cosas con claridad o es talvez que soy conciente, ahora más que nunca, que viendo a Ron simplemente estoy viendo mi reflejo.

.

_He aprendido del amor como los niños aprenden de los adultos; viendo, comprendiendo, queriendo aprender._

_El amor es aprender a acoplarse el uno al otro, porque todos tenemos defectos y virtudes pero si la persona que nos ama nos ayuda a descubrir nuevas virtudes seguiremos queriéndola mucho más. El amor tal vez es aceptar a la otra persona como es o aprender a soportarla._

_El amor es un instante, cinco minutos de felicidad y meses de extrañarte mucho y de desear verte; el amor es estar a tu lado sin rozarte y sentir que todo tu cuerpo me envuelve; el amor es escuchar tu voz repetidamente en mi mente y tratar de desglosar cada una de tus palabras para darle el mas increíble de los significados. El amor es una lechuza tocando mi ventana para despertarme. El amor es querer llorar porque me escribiste un hermoso poema y odiarte profundamente por no haberme escrito nada. El amor es conservar tu olor en mi mano y esa sensación de calor al rozar mi mejilla, es ser feliz solo con verte._

_El amor es esa clase de necesidad, es ese sentimiento que llena un vacío, o tal vez sea como magia llenando tu mundo de increíbles sensaciones que antes se veían o se sentían distinto. El amor es ver las flores de otra manera o llamar a las cosas de otra forma, es terminar pensando que nadie es perfecto pero que ese momento que pasas con la persona que amas lo es "todo". _

.

Tu Harry que te añora.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.


	9. Junio

**JUNIO**

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Mi Ginny:

.

Te extraño, puedes comprender eso. No importa si ha pasado largo o corto tiempo, simplemente te extraño. Hace cuanto que te fuiste, hace que no te veo, ¿tres años?, ¿una semana?, ¿unas cuantas horas? Aun así te quiero a mi lado, estoy en mi etapa egoísta y lo quiero todo para mi, quiero que me quieran sin yo querer, que estén allí aunque yo no este, que intenten cumplir mis deseos aunque no se los haya dicho, pobre de mi y de mi egoísmo.

Pero te dije que te extraño y más bien debería estar hablando de ti y no de mí. De ti, de lo que no olvido, de lo vivido y aun más importante de lo que no vivimos o hemos podido vivir. Aun tengo la esperanza de vivir nuevas aventuras a tu lado, si me dejas.

Recuerdo aun el tiempo en que no estabas a mi lado y hoy me pregunto si cuando llegaste fue simplemente para enseñarme a ser, para darme una lección de vida, para ayudarme a seguir en este camino, para complementar esta forma de vida. Y yo, egoístamente, una vez mas, te deje aquí y no te deje ir, te dije, te rogué, sin palabras o con ellas que te quedaras conmigo, que no me dejaras mas, simplemente yo, así de egoísta.

Jamás pregunte si era también tu deseo permanecer conmigo, lo pregunto ahora ¿lo deseas?

Dije que te extrañaba y es lo cierto, dije que extrañaba lo no vivido y pido disculpas por no haberlas vivido contigo, ¿puedes perdonarme? Lamento no haber podido visitarte, estas tan lejos y tan cerca, pero extraño tocarte y verte a los ojos. Lamento la lejanía por la cercanía, el no entender tus cambios y que tú no entiendas los míos. Lamento no haber cumplido algunos sueños de viajeros aventureros pero espero poderlos cumplir algún día. Extraño que no estés aquí y veas que crecí, extraño no haberte visto crecer a ti. Extraño tu voz y tus buenas frases, que me regañes o que me apoyes, que me enseñes o me mires pensando "lo dejare ser", extraño no sentir lo mismo.

¿Me extrañas tú a mí? A veces tengo miedo de saberlo, solo porque mi espíritu no soportaría perder la esperanza de que, a pesar de todo, tú también necesites verme.

Se que te volveré a ver, en un rato, en unos días o en algún tiempo. Guardare las ganas que tengo de abrazarte fuerte, un abrazo que ojala transmita lo mucho que siento por ti, uno que te diga lo que nunca te he dicho y quise decir, uno que hable por mi, que te hable de mis verdades, que te haga saber que lejos o cerca yo siempre estaré allí "junto a ti".

.

Tu Harry.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Señorita Ginevra Weasley

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

.

.

EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH DE LAS HOLYHEAD HARPIES

.

.

Estimada Srta. Weasley**:**

**.**

La Organización de las Holyhead Harpies tiene el inmenso agrado de felicitarla por el reciente triunfo de su Casa en la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

Esta Organización ha podido comprobar sus amplias habilidades en este, nuestro juego y es por esta razón que le extendemos una invitación para participar en la Selección Final de nuestra nueva Cazadora para el inicio de la próxima temporada.

Participara Ud. en una elección junto con 20 chicas, donde la seleccionada se integrara de manera inmediata a las filas de las Harpies.

De aceptar esta invitación, deberá presentarse el próximo lunes 17 de agosto a las 10:00 a.m. en nuestra cancha en Holyhead, donde será evaluada por los miembros de nuestra directiva.

Agradeciendo su pronta respuesta a esta misiva, se despide de Ud.;

.

Muy cordialmente, Augusta Thruston

Seleccionadora

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Señora Andrómeda Black Tonks

St Albans, 12

Colchester

Essex

.

.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

.

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

(Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase,

Orden de Circe, Primera Clase,

Confederación Internacional de Magos,

Miembro de la Orden del Fenix,

Animaga Registrada).

.

Querida Andrómeda:

**.**

Tenemos el placer de extenderle una muy cordial invitación, para la debelación del Monumentos a los Caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Evento que se llevara a cabo en los jardines del Castillo el próximo sábado 25 de julio a las 10:00 a.m.

Seria un grato placer para la Directiva de nuestra escuela, para la alta dirigencia del Ministerio de Magia y para los miembros de la Orden del Fénix contar con su valiosa presencia.

Esperando volverla a ver pronto, se despide de Ud.;

.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Señorita Alexandra Parkinson

Ministerio de Magia

Centro de Londres

.

.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

.

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

(Orden de Merlín, Segunda Clase,

Orden de Circe, Primera Clase,

Confederación Internacional de Magos,

Miembro de la Orden del Fenix,

Animaga Registrada).

.

Querida Srta. Parkinson**:**

**.**

La Directiva de nuestra escuela y la alta dirigencia del Ministerio de Magia tienen el placer de invitarla al Baila de Graduación Anual del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a celebrarse el sábado 25 de julio a partir de las 8:30 p.m.

Como Ud. bien sabe, este baile tradicionalmente es solo permitido para los graduandos del 7mo. Año en curso correspondiente, pero visto que la promoción anterior, a la cual Ud. pertenece, no pudo celebrar el mismo, la Directiva del colegio ha extendido la invitación a fin de celebrar con Ud. su Alto Grado, aún siendo con un año de retraso.

Esperando contar con su presencia en tan maravilloso día, se despide de Ud.;

.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall

Directora

.

Nota: Se requiere Traje Formal.

.

P.D.: Como nota personal. Sabemos Ud. y yo que su salida de Hogwarts no fue realizada bajo los mejores términos. Pero debe saber que Hogwarts mantendrá por siempre sus puertas abiertas a todos los que han tenido el privilegio de ser hijos de una de sus Casas, de sus 4 Casas. De no contar con su presencia la noche del Baile, quisiera reiterarle que esas puertas seguirán abiertas, pues una hija siempre, "siempre" será bienvenida en casa.

.

Minerva.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.


	10. Julio

**JULIO**

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Amadísima Hermione:

.

Acabo de recibir la invitación al Baile de Graduación, no estoy dispuesto esta vez a cometer los mismos errores del pasado, no he de esperar a último momento para hacerlo, no cuando mi corazón grita dentro de mi pecho diciendo que te lo pida.

.

_"Mi Princesa, ¿Aceptas ir al Baile Conmigo?"_

_Me convertiré esa noche en tu Príncipe si me dices que sí._

.

Te Ama.

.

Ron.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Oh Ginny, oh Ginny

.

No puedo creer lo que esta pasando, cuando recibí la lechuza no cabía en mi de la alegría, he tenido que leer la misiva tres y hasta cuatro veces para convencerme de que mis ojos no me estaban mintiendo.

¡Baile de Graduación! Merlín ¡Baile de Graduación!

Confieso que ahora aprecio mucho más a McGonagall de lo que ya la apreciaba, el que pensara en incluirnos en el Baile, ya que nuestra promoción no tuvo uno adecuado, a sido la noticia más feliz que me han dado últimamente y he de decirte que he recibido varias, incluida por supuesto el reciente noviazgo de George con Angelina (cosa que tiene más que feliz a tu madre), la Copa de Las Casas y la Copa de Quidditch quedando una vez más en nuestra Casa (sintiéndolo no muy sinceramente por Luna y alegrándome profundamente por Dennis, que según me contaste fue un verdadero héroe) y por si fuera poco tu participación en la Selección Final del puesto con las Holyhead Harpies.

¡Merlín Ginny!, ¿que otra buena noticia nos depara mañana?, tantas para recompensar las muy malas recibidas en el pasado.

La cara de Harry si que no tenia precio, a él que no le gustan los bailes estará ahora pensando que todo lo lleva por el camino de asistir a uno, no solo por él, sino porque no creo que permita que alguien más te invite. Lo que si espero de verdad es que tu hermano se digne a no presentarse con el mismo traje del Torneo de los Tres Magos, espero que alguna influencia de Harry en ese sentido reciba o definitivamente seremos la comidilla del baile.

Lavender ya esta planeando las compras y he de decirte que no conozco a nadie que las haga como ella, a mi que ya se me ha ocurrido acompañarla con anterioridad simplemente me da miedo, me ha comentado que llevara a su Embajador muggle al baile para presentarle el mundo mágico en primera fila ya que él por fin sabe nuestros secretos y ya también saben de su relación los padres de Lavender, cuya madre aún confía en que este "extraño gusto por gente muggle" se le quite en cualquier momento, pero ella me ha comentado que nunca había sido más feliz con las decisiones que ha tomado.

Me cuenta que Parvati le ha escrito también emocionada, dice que Vasili faltara a un juego importante para su equipo solo para poder acompañarla y eso habla muy bien del esmero que él esta colocando en su relación, aún a distancia. Padma también a confirmado su presencia, aunque se ha negado rotundamente a viajar en alfombra, dice que prefiere un millar de veces los artefactos voladores muggles, que aún así le parecen más seguros que las alfombras mágicas que a pesar de todo han vuelto millonario a su ahora prometido.

¿Has confirmado si Neville vendrá al baile? ¿Hannah tendrá noticias? Seria tan bueno verlo de nuevo allí, han pasado tantos meses sin verlo…

Alexandra por su parte ha declinado la invitación, me comenta que lo mismo ha hecho Malfoy. Para ella su salida de Hogwarts aun esta demasiado presente en su mente como uno de los momentos más oscuros de su pasado, confiesa con mucho pesar que esta salida dista mucho de haber sido la más digna, es más, según sus propias palabras, _"estuvo llena de una cobardía infinita"_. Me ha dicho que su momento de expiar las culpas con Hogwarts aún no ha llegado y es que quedan muchas cosas por demostrar y aclarar, antes de sentirse digna de pisar la que (aunque no lo creas) siente como hogar más de lo que fue el que tuvo junto a su padre. Ella tiene sus razones y la entiendo, aún muchos de nuestros amigos no están dispuestos a pasar la página y seria a ellos a los que también tendría que darles la cara. Por el Huron no puedo hablar (el apodo molesta a Ale como no te lo imaginas jejeje), pero imagino que él también tiene recuerdos oscuros que no puede borrar con facilidad. Pero aún así Alexandra ha prometido acompañarnos en las comprar y me alegro por ello, sino estoy segura que entre Lavender y Parvati me enloquecerían. Será la primera salida en que estaremos todas juntas, Parvati al igual que tu mantiene sus dudas, aunque confiamos en que las disipe.

La emoción no me deja pensar en todas las cosas que aún tengo por hacer, mi madre ha prometido permitirme usar un brazalete de la abuela Granger, para que lo luzca con el vestido que elija y mi padre quiere que compre una cámara mágica para poder tener recuerdos de la gran entrada al baile, es que le han gustado más que los sujetos se muevan en las imágenes en vez de que se mantengan estáticos, espero una vez más que Harry pueda aconsejar a Ronald y no olvide el ramillete de graduación ya que, conociendo a mi madre, seguro querrá que él cumpla con la tradición muggle. Molly también esta sumamente emocionada por ti, promete estar en la ceremonia de la mañana para brindarte sus felicitaciones al igual que también lo hará tu padre. Es que toda la familia se siente realmente orgullosa de que seas una graduada de Hogwarts.

.

Tu muy emocionada cuñada, amiga y hermana

.

Hermione Granger

.

P.D.: No he podido enviar este pergamino con la rapidez que pensé hacerlo, así que ya han pasado varios días de la llegada de la invitación de McGonagall, es por esto que aprovecho para comentarte que tu madre me ha permitido elegir el vestido que llevaras al baile y este, nos aseguraremos las chicas y yo, no te decepcionara y para que mueras pensando en mis palabras, pues se que la curiosidad comerá tus neuronas, te anuncio que Harry prepara una sorpresa para ti, la espera valdrá la pena, Alucinaras, lo prometo.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Hermosa Luna:

.

¿Iluminaras mi vida aceptando ser mi pareja en el Baile de Graduación?

Espero tu respuesta con ansias.

.

Dean

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Adorada Ginny:

.

Felicidades por tu Alto Grado, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de todos tus logros.

Se que solo es el inicio de un futuro maravilloso, pues estoy seguro de que tus proyectos se realizan, tengo inmensa fe en ti.

Así como tengo mil cosas que decirte, sin palabras…

Mis oídos piden escuchar tu voz, mis ojos reclaman verte, mis manos suplican tocarte.

¿Te apiadarías de tu pobre esclavo?

¿Lo harías el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando acompañarlo al Baile?

Tengo una pregunta que hacerte en ese baile y deliro por tu respuesta.

.

Tu más ferviente admirador.

.

Harry

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Querida Hannah:

.

He llegado hace solo un par de horas a Londres, el viaje ha sido largo, el cansancio cierra mis parpados, pero no quería dormir antes de decirte que estamos mucho más cerca ahora y que muero de ganas por verte.

Debes haber recibido como yo la invitación al Baile de Graduación, de eso estoy seguro. Plenarias mi corazón si aceptas asistir a él en mi compañía.

¿Quieres?, por favor di que sí.

.

Tu Neville.

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Querido Harry:

.

Amigo mío, es un gusto estar en casa después de tantos meses fuera, la experiencia vivida en este tiempo quedara grabada en mi mente para siempre, pero no hay nada como estar en casa y volver a ver a los seres queridos.

La Abuela me ha recibido con total entusiasmo, su salud gracias a Merlín sigue siendo fuerte y es agradable saber que ella ha compartido también este tiempo de mi ausencia con gente querida.

Volver en este momento ha sido fabuloso, la invitación al Baile de Graduación me esperaba en casa y la Abuela dice que la sonrisa no se borra de mi cara desde que la leí. Espero que no te moleste que te robe a Ginny para una que otra danza, solo para que ella y yo recordemos viejos tiempos.

He conversado con el Sr. Abbott a fin de que nos permita utilizar su local para que, después de la debelación, los chicos podamos prepararnos allí para el baile, como sabes McGonagall ha permitido que las chicas se preparen en el Castillo.

He conversado con Seamus y ha reprogramado sus horarios en San Mungo a fin de asistir con nosotros, su novia (también aspirante a Medimaga) podrá transportarse con los Abbott vía Red Flu.

Seamus y Dean nos esperan en el Andén 9 y ¾ ese sábado a las 8 a.m. para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts y así poder estar a tiempo en la ceremonia, muero de impaciencia por verlos a ti y a Ron también allí, tendremos mucho tiempo ese gran día para rememorar nuestros mejores tiempos en el Castillo.

.

Espero verte pronto, tu amigo.

.

Neville Longbottom

.

.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.


	11. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

.

.

.

Querida Luna:

.

Seis meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no te parece demasiado amiga?

Nueva Guinea debe ser tu paraíso terrenal, hablas de ella con amor y devoción, debe ser tu nuevo lugar favorito del mundo. ¿Cómo es posible que también encontraras Nargles en tu expedición? ¿No has pensado que debes tener alguna conexión especial con ellos?

Tu me hablas de selva, de bosque, de ríos, de grandes cataratas, de todas tus aventuras que han sido un montón cuando a mi me parece que fue ayer cuando salimos de Hogwarts. Aún esta presente en mi mente aquel último día, la emotiva debelación del Monumento a los Caídos de Hogwarts, a un tan maduro y elegante Dennis dando el discurso por parte del alumnado…

.

_El verano ha pasado, creo que había días en los que odiaba ver el sol colarse por mi ventana, porque me recordaba que había pasado un día más sin ver tu rostro, nada en casa volverá a ser lo mismo jamás, saldremos adelante, pero ya no seremos los mismos._

_El otoño a pasado y hemos visto caer las hojas recordándonos que todo cambia, yo he cambiado, me estoy reconstruyendo por dentro así como nuestro mundo lo hace allá afuera, tratando de despejar la oscuridad, buscando la luz, esa que se bien luchaste por conseguir también, me he plantado una nueva vida, con nuevas metas y las he logrado con esfuerzo, más no se quita la sensación de tenerte a mi lado._

_El invierno ha pasado, no sabes cuanto he extrañado tu risa la mañana de navidad, pero tenemos nuevas esperanzas, Santa nos trajo la noticia de que tendremos nuevo hermano, es la luz que se que llega y tu la estas guiando._

_La primavera ha pasado, por fin he vuelto a sonreír, cuan orgulloso estarías de mi, lo se, lo siento, ahora se que sin lugar a duda alguna que jamás me has dejado, pues en cada paso que di estabas tú para animarme, dándome palmadas de aliento, repitiéndome una vez más que podía hacerlo, soplando detrás de mi para que mi escoba fuera más rápida._

_Un año a pasado, hemos crecido, hemos superado nuevos retos, hemos aprendido a sonreír otra vez, hemos encontrado la luz, estoy feliz con ello, pero no te he sacado de mi mente, no puedo, en ella solo se repite esa frase de un texto muggle, esa que encontré por casualidad una mañana en la biblioteca de casa, una frase que me pareció triste entonces, pero que ahora, hoy, cobra significado pleno, porque es exactamente así como lo siento, como lo creo._

"_No hay momento ni lugar para olvidarte"_

.

Mi madre lo abrazo con tanto sentimiento al final de la ceremonia.

Recuerdo nuestras quejas a McGonagall por dejarnos tan poco tiempo de estar con los chicos, solo por la excusa del almuerzo especial exclusivo para los graduados de ese año.

El alboroto absoluto que se formo en la Torre Gryffindor por ser designada lugar oficial para el arreglo de todas las chicas graduadas, sin importar que año, sin importar que Casa, todas juntas, algo nunca visto.

Lo bien que lucíamos, Hermione con su vestido azul, tú con tu vestido rosa y yo con mi vestido rojo, nos recuerdo radiantes, me lo confirmaron las miradas de Ron, Dean y Harry al bajar al Gran Salón, los tres tan elegantes vestidos con sus túnicas de gala, Dean no dejo de sonreír desde que te vio. Hermione casi llora cuando vio a Ron con su nueva tunica negra con ribetes azules y su rostro no tuvo igual cuando le coloco el ramillete en su brazo, fue un gran detalle que todos los chicos nos obsequiaran ramilletes a todas. Y mi mayor sorpresa "bailar con Harry", ¡Oh Luna que recuerdos!, él me confeso tiempo después que paso tres semanas practicando con Mione para lucirme en sus brazos aquella noche.

Una noche estupenda, maravillosa, inolvidable, la misma noche en que acepte ser la prometida de Harry.

Realmente parece imposible que hayan transcurrido tantos meses.

Y luego ese, nuestro verano espectacular, tan lleno de alegría, calor, amistad y amor por todas partes. Recuerdo que al principio lamente que al final de ese verano Dean y tu hubieran terminado, pero ahora se que eso fue lo mejor para ambos, su amistad se ha mantenido y eso es lo realmente importante. Todo tiene su razón de ser.

Me pides en tu pergamino que te cuente de mí, de nuestros amigos.

Entreno con las Harpies intensamente, ya estoy completamente acoplada a su ritmo, cada vez que piso el campo de Holyhead recuerdo el día en que di la prueba, mi nerviosismo al caminar ante los miembros y la sensación de seguridad absoluta cuando levante el vuelo al iniciar la prueba. Mi sueño de ganar un juego vestida de verde y oro se ha cumplido y la realidad lo ha superado con creces.

No tengo que contarte de Neville pues esta en tu compañía y eres tu quien me ha contado de él, pero nombrándolo puedo decirte que hace poco converse con Hannah, me ha comentado que esta dispuesta a aceptar las aventuras de Neville por algún tiempo, solo porque ella también tiene proyectos empresariales muy claros que le ocupan muchísimo de su tiempo. Te cuento que ha negociado personalmente el contrato de compra del Caldero Chorreante, sin la ayuda económica de su padre y solo para demostrarle que es capaz de llevar efectivamente los negocios de la familia. Ella misma se encargara del Caldero y supongo que si estará realmente ocupada, pero me ha dicho que una vez que se estabilice todo, Neville deberá buscar alguna labor que le permita estar cerca de Londres o amenaza con secuestrarlo en el 2do. piso del Caldero, colgándolo con los cuchillos de su madre… nuestra Hannah es una chica de carácter.

He recibido un pergamino de Irina quien te manda sus cariños, no olvida sus días de verano pasados con nosotras en Londres, nos manda sus saludos y los de Krum.

Parvati se prepara para pasar una larga temporada en Bulgaria, Irina le esta ayudando a buscar lugar donde instalarse.

Padma ha vuelto a la India y ya hace planes de Boda, estamos convenciendo a los chicos para asistir todos, tú no puedes faltar, debes buscar el tiempo amiga.

He asistido regularmente a los encuentros de las chicas en el café muggle, a pesar de que en un principio me negaba reiteradamente a relacionarme con Parkinson, a petición de las chicas he bajado la guardia y debo confesar que he descubierto a alguien totalmente distinto en ella, confieso también que su disculpa en un principio me pareció falsa, porque las serpientes saben actuar, ahora se que llevaba el corazón en la mano cuando pidió su segunda oportunidad. Se la estoy dando y si te soy sincera, creo que realmente Alexandra no nos fallara esta vez. Me ha pedido que sea intermediara ante Harry para que la acompañe a Hogwarts, quiere expiar allí sus culpas.

Lavender a decidido mudarse al Londres muggle, ahora son ella y Alexandra quienes reciben clases de cocina muggle de Hermione, aun no olvido la cara de mi amiga cuando le sirvieron el "plato especial Weasley", ella tenia razón, fracaso en su intento de comerlo completo de manera absoluta.

Los fines de semana Weasley se han superado, ahora somos Mione y yo las cocineras oficiales y ningún miembro de la familia se las pierde, hasta la Sra. Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy se han acercado a casa en cada fin de semana familiar. Angelina se ha inscrito como asistente y entre las tres hemos echado a mamá de la cocina, aún no se acostumbra a descansar con el resto de la familia antes de la comida.

Aunque no creas, Hermione y Ron no pelean, bueno… no como antes, Ron dice que ahora intentan hablar con calma, contando hasta 10 y colocándose en el lugar del otro, eso les ha servido para mantener una comunicación muy estrecha y afianzar así la confianza del uno con el otro. Mione dice que ahora tienen peleas ficticias, solo para disfrutar de las "reconciliaciones".

Harry esta remodelando la Casa Black, cosa difícil, pues el cuarto de Sirius por ejemplo fue un gran reto, quitar los posters requirió de horas de fuerza y sudor. Estoy ahora inmersa entre colores, cortinas y muebles, pues Harry no quiere que nada se haga sin que yo de el visto bueno, desea que la casa se convierta en un lugar totalmente calido para recibir allí al pequeño Teddy y dice que no habrá calidez en su casa si mi mano y mi gusto no están presente en lo que se haga. Harry… "mi Harry"… Solo pensar en su voz en susurros en mi oído hace que mi cuerpo tiemble, el amor es algo realmente maravilloso, ¿se puede amar a alguien cada día un poco más? Pues si, yo lo he vivido, lo estoy viviendo, me esta recompensando por todos los años perdidos y la recompensa "ME ENCANTA".

Yo espero ansiosa a que vuelvas, y no me digas por favor que te iras pronto en otra nueva expedición, debes esperar al menos hasta después de la Boda de Padma, no me importa que esa nueva expedición la este organizando ese tal Scamander, por cierto, ¿es familiar acaso de ese descubridor de criaturas mágicas cuyo libro llevabas para todas partes?

Bien amiga, yo solo espero que tus pergaminos no tarden tanto, pues no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado, tus palabras, tus consejos, te convertiste en un gran apoyo en mi vida desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y añoro mis largas conversaciones contigo.

Espero tu regreso, con todo mi corazón.

.

Tu muy querida Amiga.

.

Ginny.

.

.


End file.
